Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for creating a disclosure-treated database for public use while protecting the confidentiality and the analytical utility of the original database.
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the references identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES by the author(s) and year of publication and cross-referenced throughout the specification by reference to the respective number in parentheses, of the reference: